Containers, such as bottles, are usually formed into groups for retail sales. A common way to join containers into a group it to use shrink-wrap. However, a disadvantage of shrink-wrap is that the shrink film must be heated. This heating step consumes copious amounts of energy.
An alternative to shrink-wrap is to strap containers into container group. In some cases, the strap can even be glued to one or more of the containers. This avoids the energy use of shrink-wrapping. However, this type of container group becomes unstable when even one container is removed.
Another way to make a container group is to glue containers together. This avoids the foregoing problems. To make it easier to carry a container group, it is known to glue a carry handle to the group. Such handles are often difficult to remove.